


All You Need Is Me (obsessed)

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: I start deeply desiring youI speak like obsessedBut in the endAll you need is will be me





	All You Need Is Me (obsessed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know it has been months hshsus hope none of you forget me. This fic happened so suddenly that i might not wrote it properly cause I'm working TAT.  
> Anyways i got inspired by the song Obsessed sang by Eunhyuk. So maybe listening to it while reading would be much better ;-; anyway~ please enjoy this shitty fic hehehe

The box... The realisation hits Renjun with a box deep inside the closet that he still shakes his head many times while looking at the pictures and unlocked diary. He just read few pages of the diary yet he still gets goosebumps. The spit is too hard to swallow in his throat. 

Horrible...

Terrifying...

Manipulative...

Renjun randomly takes the picture of him on the ground. It's the picture of his freshman year of his university,he didn't know anything especially he didn't know Jeno...

Since it was winter Renjun wore dark blue scarf and beanie,the scarf was too big for him that he had to wrap it around his neck many times,his dark bangs were can be seen clearly and his hands were inside the pocket of his coat. He was rushing somewhere cause his figure kinda blurry. He flipped the photo and looked at the date and note behind it.

"27.02.16  
I'll follow the sound of your footsteps"

Renjun let out a heavy sigh.Its true,the date,he didn't know Jeno that time. He shivers with the idea that Jeno has been following him creepily here and there. Renjun suspects always that Jeno has a secret and scary side,he knows how possesive he is and how much he can go further or at least he thought that way. 

He took another photo in his hand. The area is familiar,it's where his dorm in,he is alone and he has the same scarf and beanie on him yet the expression on his face is extra sad. Renjun remembers how much he got bullied that times. As he did before he flipped the photo again.

"02.03.16  
Looks like I'm obsessed but I can't stop myself. Let me protect you"

Renjun tries to remember those days while looking at the date. He massages his forehead then stops with the sudden memory,some of his classmates came to school with face-mask that their professor forced them to took the face-masks off and Renjun can remember clearly that they had many bruises on their faces. 

It can't be Jeno,right??

Renjun shakes his head,he can't be... That time Renjun thought they deserved since they were the ones who bullied him too much and Renjun didn't even pity them but now,the possibility of his boyfriend made them look like this just scares him.

Renjun promised himself to take the last photo on the ground. He chose the one where he were in a café with Hyuck,the only best friend he had cause he had to move to Canada with Mark. They were eating and reviewing some notes but Renjun looked so happy. Probably Hyuck were talking about the videos he watched on Youtube.

"12.05.16  
Is it selfish of me that if I want you to smile at me only?"

Till the picture Renjun has in his hand that it has been three months. Three months that Jeno has been stalking him and leaving creepy notes the photos. 

The boy takes the diary in his hand. He already checked the first pages so he skipped them. 

"24.06.16

Huang Renjun,I didn't know my crush on you will turn into a huge obsession. The fights I did for you without you know my existence,following you till you get into your dorm even it's late at night or getting up early for your schedule... I definitely don't have a life,it's you and you only. But I'm not complaining,seeing you is the only thing I need and soon I hope it will be the same for you,because all you need is me"

Renjun read the last sentence many times. Almost every night when Renjun sleeps it's what Jeno says to him while caressing his hair. 

He turned another page

"25.06.16

Renjun,you were with Donghyuck today. Even if he has a boyfriend already it still makes me Jealous to see you with him. How can you let him to hug you too much or feed you in public? So many times,so many times I want to destroy him just because he is close to you but I'm not. Luckily he will go to abroad with Mark and that time I'll be there,that uncomfortable feeling in my chest will go when you stick to me"

Renjun thinks how Jeno knows Mark,even himself saw the Canadian once. Seems like Jeno knows everything about him,literally everything.

"26.06.16

Renjun was upset today. I learned that it was because of the boy in his dorm. I will teach him a lesson cause I can't handle to see Renjun with broken heart. Wait for me Renjun,because when we meet all you need is will be me"

Renjun rubs his eyes. It is still unrealistic for him. He can't even compare the Jeno right now and the Jeno who made this all. Totally different. The Jeno who Renjun knows is like a puppy,adorable,never hurts him,he even waited in front of the door till next morning when they first had fight-because of jealousy-he is the boy who loves to make suprise and showers Renjun with love... But this Jeno is totally something else. Creepy would be the best word to describe this side of him. 

He can remember the first day he met with Jeno. Exam weeks ruined everyone's life and Renjun totally locked himself into the library,he didn't even notice the cute guy sits next to him. He looked up when he heard the opening packet sound and realised how close the boy to him. Renjun flinched but the boy just smiled shyly.

"You want it?"

Renjun looks down. The boy was holding a packet of biscuit and giving it to Renjun. 

"But it's not allowed"

The boy showed all of his teeth and Renjun realised how his eyes turned into little crescents while the boy is smiling. It's cute,he thought

"That's why I'm offering it under the desk!!"

The boy leaned down to Renjun's ear that Renjun felt how all of his blood rushed to his face 

"You must be hungry since you are here all the day,probably"

In the end Renjun nodded and took the biscuit,shoved all into his mouth and quietly chewed it. 

"I'm Jeno by the way"

"Renjun"

That's how everything started for Renjun...

Renjun looked at the notebook in his hand and opened a page randomly.

"09.12.16

Today Renjun and I went to library to study. Actually it was just my excuse to see him,I feel the tight squeeze around my heart whenever I see him. Guess I'm not the only one to feel that way. The librarian guy always checks on him whenever we go to the library and it fucking annoys me. I want to show him that who Renjun blongs to but I still need time to make him trust me."

Suddenly the librarian guy's image is so vivid in Renjun's mind. He can't remember his name but his face is very vivid. Thought he stopped to working in library so suddenly that Renjun can't remember when he saw him lastly.

He checks the time. It's 5 pm that just one hour later Jeno and him will be out to eat dinner. Renjun carefully put everything inside the box and put it where he found it. 

It will be weird to meet Jeno today. How can he act as nothing happened. He realised it wasn't a karma to hit those people who bullied him it was Jeno. His boyfriend... 

Renjun was about to go out when he got a text from Jeno

"Nono💖  
I'm already at the door~"

The boy took a deep breathe and tried to act as nothing happened. When he got out of the building he saw Jeno next to his motorbike,he was looking around like a lost kid. When he saw Renjun he smiled brightly that Renjun forgot everything for a second.

"I missed you so much"

The younger placed a short but deep kiss to Renjun's lips but the older didn't do the same. He tried to avoid Jeno's sharp gazing 

"Cleaning was too tiring"

He whined which causes Jeno to smile again. If Renjun didn't know the truth he would be overly excited to see Jeno cause they can't see each other too much recently because of their studies and now instead of avoiding his gazes Renjun could choose to reverse and melt into Jeno's eyes. 

"We still have a long night to spend that you might get tired more"

Jeno said as leaning on for another kiss and this time Renjun responded to the kiss. Jeno's lips are pressed tightly against his yet it feels so good that Renjun tilted his head to make it deeper. Jeno was the first one who pulled back even though reluctantly. He put the helmet on Renjun's head carefully and showed his best smile to him before operating the engine.

They ended up a cute restaurant inside the forest that has a view of a crystal lake beside it. It's a cozy place with the dim lights and with a perfect view. 

Renjun closed his eyes to hear the nature's sounds. He feels he is relieved while he is listening to the litte waves of the lake cracks and hit the rocks on the surface.

"Do you feel well now?"

Renjun slowly opens his eyes and sees Jeno who puts his head between his hands and looking at him lovingly. 

"Yeah it's so beautiful!!! This place has opened recently??"

Jeno took Renjun's hand in his and started to play with his fingers softly.

"Yes and I thought you will love it too much"

"You know me so well as expected"

"There's no one in this world to know you best except from me"

The words suddenly give a shiver to Renjun that his smile drops on his face. He tries to smile again but he feels all the blood stop running in his veins,the words of him reminds Renjun just few hours ago. Was Jeno always like that and Renjun didn't notice it???

"Tell me what's bothering you"

"Huh? What?"

"Renjun I know something is off... Did someone bother you? What makes you upset?"

"I told you I'm tired because of cleaning"

Jeno didn't force it too much. He knows well that Renjun can be too sensitive sometimes but he knows it's not about cleaning... Seeing his lover being cold to him totally turns his heart in pieces and his chest feels heavy.

After dinner they walked around hand in hand and Renjun tries to forget everything. He still loves Jeno,he knows Jeno is different from what he sees from that box. If Jeno knows him well,Renjun also knows him well.

Renjun feels burning on his shoulder. He tries to sleep but Jeno wants to be naughty,his kisses go up slowly till his ear and his hand starts to explore the familiar body under Renjun's shirt.

"Tell me exactly Renjun"

Renjun lets out a heavy sigh,his hand guides Jeno's till it reaches to his crotch. 

"What's bothering you,huh?"

"The box"

Renjun finally said it and Jeno froze. He feels Jeno's hands are getting cold and the younger looks at him worriedly. Guess he fucked up.

"Renjun!! I- wh-"

"Why were you stalking me creepily and beating the people? You did all,right?"

Jeno's body starts to shake. He feels like he will lose Renjun,is he mad? Does he hate him right now? What if he doesn't want to see Jeno? He can't allow it!

"I still love you Jeno but please tell me why were yo-"

"I love you Renjun,more than you think... Please don't leave me,I'm not a bad person. I did all for you I couldn-"

Renjun cups Jeno's face. It's obvious that Jeno is in shock that his body is trembling right now. He hugged the younger tightly while patting his head softly.

"It's okay Jeno,I love you and I forgive you"

"I'm sorry Renjun"

Jeno keeps repeating it while snuggling his face to Renjun's neck. The hot skin of Renjun relaxes him a little. 

"It's okay Jeno... All I need is you, I don't have anyone aside from you"

Renjun feels the smile against to his skin and looks at Jeno. He wipes the tears away before giving Jeno a passionate kiss and as expected the younger quickly responds. In few seconds Renjun finds himself under Jeno. The younger is kissing him so hungrily that Renjun's lips start to become numb,it feels so right when Jeno's hands are caressing his soft tights

"Don't think of running away Junnie,please stay with me"

Renjun tries to take his breathe under control and just nods before pulling Jeno to another kiss. Maybe Jeno is right,he is the only one Renjun needs and he is sincere to his love. Jeno might always has his possesive side but Renjun knows well Jeno won't hurt him

"I love you Jeno"

"I love you Renjun,too much"


End file.
